lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi's Mansion - Area 5
One day I decided to pull out my old Gamecube and play a game. The first game I saw was Luigi's Mansion. I loved this game as a child and wanted to replay it. So, I looked at the game disc to make sure the game was playable and I saw an 'X' shaped scratch on the disc. I thought, oh well, just a scratch. I put the game in my dusty old Gamecube and turned the power on. Everything was normal. I pressed start and saw that I had finished the game 17 times on my file. This was true because I beaten the game so much as a child. I waited a bit cause I had to go to the bathroom. When I came back, I selected the Save File and my game froze. Green Pixels floated down the screen with a high pitched screech. I turned off the Gamecube, checked the disc, and the 'X' Shaped scratch was gone. I just put the the game disc back in and turned it back on. The Nintendo Logo was fucked up. It said: Nitedo. Which was weird. The Main Menu said: Ugi's Man, which was also weird. I tried selecting my save file, deciding to do the Hidden Mansion, but the choice wasn't there. The only choice available, was the Gallery Room. So I went there. BIG MISTAKE. Luigi entered the gallery. It was dark. I didn't have a flashlight and E-Gadd wasn't at his original spot. I went to the back room where the training room was. There was a door on the left side of the room, so I entered. I heard a baby laugh (Chauncey) and the screen turned black. I was at the Main Menu. All my saved files were gone, except for a save file that read Area 5. There is no Area 5 in Luigi's Mansion, but I selected the save file out of curiosity. I ended up in the foyer. I pressed A to call for Mario, just for fun, and the front door opened. I was outside of the mansion. I walked back from the path and went to E-Gadd's Shack infront of the mansion. E-Gadd was standing in a dark room when i entered. When I talked to him he said: "Mriao isses DAED." I re-read it 5 times before I realised that it said MARIO IS DEAD. After the text box dissapeared, Mario's decapitated and bloody head dropped from the ceiling, soon follwed by his mangled body. E-Gadd vanished. I examined Mario's head before I warped back to the foyer. I went up to the parlor. There was no furniture and the nursery music started to play. I had my light out, even though the room was lit. I heard a baby laugh again. I examined a painting. The painting showed Mario's eyes gouged out, a truely frightening sight. The caption read "Dinner". I was freaked out of my fucking mind. I turned off my Gamecube just to be safe. I restarted the Gamecube and Luigi's Mansion was normal. I played my regular file, went to the hidden mansion, and everything. Then, when I forgot a boo in the Nursery, it became dark. Chauncey, the baby, lay in his crib. I searched all the objects, and a Boo popped out. The Boo had 'X' HP and escaped into the twins room. I tried to suck up the boo, but somehow I warped into a pitch black room. I walked North for 5 Minutes, then I heard "MARIO IS DEAD". And his head dropped from the ceiling. I turned off my gamecube and looked at the disc. The 'X' shaped scratch was on the disc again. I threw the disc against the wall and broke it. I threw away the bits and pieces of the Luigi's Mansion disc, and played Mario Party 4 Category:Mario Category:Trollpasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Vidya games Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Cliche Madness Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck